Passenger Seat
by AnGeLiCaNiMeKiTtY
Summary: : a fluffy song fic, hold your horses it’s in the middle of the story… Harry and Hermione took a long drive the flying Wizarding way to the burrow for Ron and Luna's wedding.Read & Review please


**Title: Passenger Seat**

* * *

** Chapter1: The Wedding Invitation**

Harry woke up in his 10th floor flat in a 50-story building in the middle of muggle London. The sun was shining through his white satin curtain covered glass windows. Hedwig who had been screeching because of the letter and parcel that she was carrying had gotten him up.

"Hold your tail feathers, I'm coming!" He came up to the bird and took the load from her. The bird flew to her cage and started to dig into some treats. Harry opened the silvery envelope that had Ron and Luna's picture holding each other right in front. It was a wedding invitation. 'Well, it's about time. They should have done this three years ago,' he told himself.

It had been six years since he defeated Voldemort, Three years had passed since he had finished working as an auror tracking down death eaters and it had been that long since he finally played seeker for the English National Team with his friend Ron and old Gryffindor Quidditch Captain, Oliver Wood. Harry unlike Ron had no love life to talk about what so ever. He did date a few girls but none of those relationships really worked out the way he wanted it to, let alone for it to last for more than a week.

He slid the invitation out of the envelope and read it. The wedding would be held in the Burrow and it was on the 1st of October. 'Only a week from now,' he made a mental note. He knew that Ron would make him Best man and well, his hunch was true. Then he saw the name of the Maid of Honor, it was Hermione Granger also one of his best friends in his Hogwarts years. Or was she even more?

Harry hadn't heard from her for three years but from what he had heard from Ron, she was working at Hogwarts as the Transfiguration Professor. Since Dumbledore had retired as headmaster of Hogwarts Professor McGonagall got the Position of head mistress. The Transfiguration Teacher position had been open and Hermione fortunately got the job but it was no surprise for Harry because she was the smartest person he had ever known.

A number of students from his year were now working if not in Hogwarts or in the Ministry would be found in Hogsmeade. Also many of them who played Quidditch in their school days now played professionally for different Quidditch teams from all around the world.

Hermione, his ever-faithful friend, who in so many times managed to save his life because of her all-knowingness was the one person he thought about in his times of solitude. The situation six years ago was different. He knew even a few years back that he at some point had feelings for her but he had feared that the mere association with him was a very grave risk for her. Even after the defeat of Voldemort he couldn't bring himself to tell her his true feelings, knowing that death eaters may attack him through his only weakness, his true love, through her. He couldn't risk telling her and the death eaters finding out. They might kill her like what they did to Cho Chang whom they thought Harry still had feelings for.

Three years had passed and he lost contact with Hermione. They wrote letters to each other on special occasions like Christmases and Birthdays but they never really had a chance to talk or be around each other. He also heard news that she was once again dating Viktor Krum. They were very busy with their own lives that they never really had the chance to catch up with each other's lives.

Harry was looking forward to this wedding. He didn't know why but he felt really good about it. He opened the Parcel, which actually came from Sirius his godfather. He was now living with his family in France. He married Lana Le Voughn a Professor from Beauxbaton and he had 3 children, 2 girls and a little boy. Sirius sent him some pictures of his little cousins. He smiled as he saw how happy his godfather was now. Sirius of all people deserved it.

Harry started to read from the pile of magazines by his sofa, it was another one of his futile attempts to stop thinking about Hermione. He then had the sudden urge to call her but of course he was too chicken to pick up the phone and dial her number as he often did. 'Why are you such a wuss Harry? She's your best friend why are you making a big deal about calling her?' he asked himself. There was a battle going on in his head when finally the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hi, may I speak with Harry?" a familiar female voice answered.

"Hermione!" he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice. Once again he heard the most beautiful sound, her voice.

"Harry, is that you. How have you been?" she asked. "This is rather odd don't you think, me calling you on the phone instead of maybe just apparating there?"

"Hey, It's no big deal. I mean it would have been a wonderful surprise to see you, and well, I'm doing fine and how about you?" he asked. 'Sure and I'll make a big fool out of myself when I see you popping in my house,' he told himself.

"I guess you know what I'm calling you for?" she asked.

'You called to say you miss me, and that maybe we can get together sometimes. Hmm. Who am I kidding here?' he reminded himself. "Does it have to do with Ron's wedding?" he asked instead.

"Yah. I was hoping maybe we could go there together. I mean we have a lot of catching up to do," she exclaimed.

"That would be great. Say, we make it a lot more fun and ride my new car?" he asked. 'What was I thinking?' he thought.

"Why? We can just meet somewhere and apparate together," she said.

"We can do that or maybe I can tempt you to experience the adventure of riding a flying car like what Ron and I did on our second year?" he asked as he felt himself grinning.

"Interesting," she answered and paused. "Harry Potter, I guess I'm up for another adventure. I accept your invitation. You know I hate flying but I guess I'm safe with you," she agreed.

"Of course you're going to be safe with me. Would I let anything happen to you?" he assured her. 'Not even a fly can go near you when I'm around,' he told himself.

"Well, I guess it would be a great honor for me. I heard the only wizards with flying cars are you, and the Weasleys since Arthur made it as Minister and you know how he loves muggle things," she pointed out.

"You can say that, but see it's mostly the experience that you'll really like and it's not as scary as riding a broomstick. I know you hated that," he assured her.

"We'll meet on Friday then, so we can be there for the family dinner, at around 9 am?" she asked

"How about you come to my house at 5 pm on Thursday so we can fly during night time. So no one will actually see us. We'd be there rather early but I'm sure they won't mind having us around early. We're family after all," he suggested. 'A night-drive with the girl of my dreams, am I lucky or what?' he mused.

"Harry? Are you still there?" the girl on the other line said.

'I missed those times when she worries about me,' he thought. "I'm still here Hermione."

"So see you on Thursday then. I'm looking forward to this little road trip we're having or should I say night-fly. And..." she paused "It's really nice to hear your voice again Harry, See yah. Bye," and with that the line went dead.

"I think I'm going crazy but at least I'm happy-crazy not just crazy," he muttered to himself.

The day went well he had gone to Quidditch practice but most of the players were busy talking about the up coming wedding. Before he went home passed by Diagon Alley and got Ron and Lavender a wedding present.

Chapter 2: Road Trip

[a/n: now this is the song fic part hope yah like it!

Harry had marked the days in his calendar just as he did when he was at the Dursley's waiting for the school term or his visit to the Weasley's or even to Hermione's. The day of their trip to the Burrow had arrived.

He tidied his house up not a usual occurrence since he had gotten tired of cleaning up after the Dursleys that he didn't mind being too carefree with house chores. He even made something to eat before leaving. He must have heard of the saying that 'the way to man's heart is through his stomach.' He may have thought of trying it if it worked for women as well.

It was Five pm in his watch and as always she appeared in his living room at that exact time. That's Hermione always on time.

"Harry," Hermione exclaimed as she dropped her small luggage bag on the Sofa and hugged Harry, just as tightly as an anxious owner of a lost puppy found it's beloved pet.

"I miss you too," he said as he hugged her back. Her sweet sent of fresh apples was intoxicating. He thought he could stay there hugging her forever. He eventually realized that he had to pull away and at the moment she did the same thing.

"Do you want to grab a bite before we leave? It's a long drive," he offered trying to ease the awkward moment.

"Yah sure I was too beat up with work it's a good thing Professor McGonagall gave me the week off. I just gave the students some lessons to study while I'm gone." She sat across on one side of the sofa as Harry went to get the plate of sandwiches and some Pumpkin juice from the kitchen.

They ate and chattered for a whole hour. They were reminiscing the old times with their other best friend Ron and the rest of the Gryffindors. They also talked about Draco and how on their sixth year he asked Ginny to be his girlfriend in front of the whole school before the house cup ceremony. No wonder they already have four children in their five years as a married couple and if Harry have known better Ginny might be on the way for another blond-haired, brown-eyed Malfoy. Who would have known that Ginny and Draco would end up together let alone have him, Harry's arch nemesis in school play a big role in defeating the dark lord and tracking down death eaters. Truly, their Hogwarts' days were unforgettable. They were still talking and laughing when Hermione saw the time in Harry's wall clock.

"Oh. my gosh! Look at the time it's 6 pm," she said with a trace of worry in her voice.

"I think we should get going. We will still get there, hopefully before midnight," he assured her. He waved his wand and the plates and glasses were all cleaned up and flew back to the kitchen. Harry let Hedwig go and told her to meet them at the Burrow. He summoned for his luggage bag and they both went of to the parking lot.

On the way to the parking lot Hermione stopped and looked at Harry.

"Thanks," she muttered and gave Harry a kiss on the cheek just as she did for their 4th year in Hogwarts.

'It must be for the snack I prepared. I knew she would love those turkey sandwiches that I made. I'd make some more when she visits next time,' he made a mental note.

The car was a red BMW. Before they got in, they looked around if there were people in the area. Before taking off Harry used the invisible mode then drove off passing through the opening of the parking area, which was in the same floor as his flat.

Harry turned on the radio and it played the song of a muggle band called Stephen Speaks. Since Harry was raised by muggles just as Hermione was muggle born they enjoyed things that some wizards might find odd.

I look at her and have to smile

As we go driving for a while

Her hair blowing in the open window of my car

And as we go I see the lights

Watch them glimmer in her eyes

In the darkness of the evening

The song went. Harry was driving when a smile broke into his face. He was listening to the song and in some weird twist of fate it seemed so fit for that particular odd moment. He saw Hermione from his rear view mirror. Her hair blowing nicely from the cool breeze of the night, her eyes glittering as the stars reflected from them.

And I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road

Knowing that she's inches from me

The lyrics of the song said it all. He loved her for so long and having her just beside him made him feel complete. It was a good thing that they were up in the sky flying other wise he could have been the reason of a dreadful collision. His attention was all focused on Hermione, well not directly staring at her but at her reflection on the mirror. She was so beautiful. All of her just mesmerized him, from her long wavy brown hair not the bushy type like it used to be in their school days, to her nice tanned skin, she must have traveled a lot during summer holidays. Her lips were red and were so kissable. Her eyes in its hazel brown color and the light from the stars made him feel so dreamy.

We stop to get something to drink

My mind pounds and I can't think

Scared to death to say i love her

Then a moon peeks from the clouds

Hear my heart that beats so loud

Try to tell her simply

After a few hours drive they've gone a bit thirsty so they had to make a stop in a convenient store located in the middle of no where which was actually the road to the nearest village to the Burrow. They drove down to the dirt road so that they would avoid any muggle seeing them land the car on the ground. They went into the convenient store to get some refreshments then Hermione went to the Girls Comfort Room. Harry was thinking about this whole night.

'What would she say if I tell her that I love her?' he thought. 'What about Krum isn't she dating him?' Questions flooded his mind. He didn't know what to think the only clear thing in his head was he was so happy having her with him. Just knowing that she was there with him made him feel complete like an empty hole inside him was automatically filled up.

"Harry, are you alright?" Hermione asked a bit concerned.

"Uhmm. yah I am. I was just thinking, how long has it been since we've been together and just now I realized how much I missed you," he said in all honesty, "I mean I miss Ron sometimes but we do see a lot of each other in Quidditch. But with you, for three years it seemed like we were shut off from each other's lives."

"I know what you mean Harry," she said, "And I thought about you a lot too. It was so weird not having you around. But I guess I had to move away from you. Not that I wanted to but six years ago I had the impression that you didn't want me around you," she continued as tears trickled down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing he could say. He didn't know whether to tell her the whole truth.

"We should be going now or we might not be able to find anyone awake when we arrive," Hermione said as she wiped the tears from her face and went out of the store. Harry followed her and they got it the car and drove off, well, flew off. The bright moonlight was shinning down her face as she quietly leaned her head on Harry's shoulder.

That I've got all the I need

Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road

Knowing that she's inches from me

There was deafening silence. Harry held the thought of how Hermione felt six years ago went on in his head. 'She thought I hated her!' he scolded himself. 'But it was for her own good,' his mind argued. He just kept glancing at her every once in a while. She was still as beautiful as ever. Now all grown up but still had the innocence of the little bookworm who always told Harry off when he was being too stubborn. Come to think of it she was the only girl who had affected Harry's decisions in life.

Oh and I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road

Knowing that she's inches from me

Oohh. and I know that this love grow

The Burrow was already in sight and Harry decided to land the car so they wouldn't wake everyone up as they arrive. They were probably fifteen meters away from the house when he stopped the car.

"Hermione," he said and Hermione looked up at him.

"Oh. we're here," she said, still with that sad look in her eyes.

"I apologize for my actions towards you before," he started, "It's just that since Cho died and I knew the reason was because they thought I was involved with her I had to do something. I had to protect you."

"Why would you need to do that?" she asked as tears fell from her eyes.

"Because I love you and I didn't want anything to happen to you. I was so scared that they might take you away from me. They did a great job taking my parents away from me and I didn't want them to take the woman who meant the world to me even if I had to keep away from her so she would be safe. Hemione." She stopped him from talking and the look on her face made it all clear. She felt the same way for him and with that they kissed, a kiss that would have made up for the many years they have hidden their feelings for each other.

"Lumos!" someone cried and a wand with a lit edge was tapping Harry's shoulder.

"I knew it was the two of you!" Ron said who looked glad at the sight of his best friends snogging.

"I knew this would happen," Luna mused beside her husband to be.

"Hi guys! We were just about to come in," Harry said as he held Hermione into a nice embrace.

"Actually by the looks of things here. You could have stayed here all night if we hadn't come out not that we mind at all," Ron teased.

Harry and Hermione were blushing furiously.

"Ron thanks!" Harry said to his friend who was smiling at them.

"I don't know what for but you're welcome. I'm glad to be of service. So we have to head back inside. Hope you guys follow in soon," Ron exclaimed as he walked towards the house holding hands with Luna who made a last glance at the couple who was now kissing in the car, again.

Harry was hearing a familiar tune playing on his car stereo and he knew what the song was. It was the tune they were listening to on the way to the burrow.

Oh I've got all the I need

Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road

Knowing that she's inches from me

And I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road

Knowing that she's inches from me

"Hermione Granger, I will be the luckiest wizard in the whole world if by any chance you accept my proposal. Will you be my wife? I don't have a ring to put around your finger but I know and my mind and heart tells me that I should ask you now in this very moment. Right here in this car, tonight, a couple of days before Ron's wedding. Here as the Moon and stars as our witness," he asked her as he looked into her eyes and held both her hands.

"I accept your proposal, Harry James Potter, even without the ring, even if we're in the car and even if it's a couple of days from Ron's wedding," she agreed and with that they shared the most passionate kiss. They stared at the sky at the bright moon and stars that seemed to light up even brightly.

Ron's wedding was simple with only family and close friends present. Dumbledore officiated the ceremony. As Harry saw it the Weasley family had grown. All the Weasley children had their own families, Ron being the last family member to marry. Ginny the youngest was the first one who married Draco Malfoy. Bill married the French girl Fleur de le Cour, Charlie married a girl he met in Romania whom he worked with, Selena Harvey. Fred and George married co-Gryffindor Quidditch players Angelina Johnson and Katie Belle. Harry who was an honorary member of the family would be marrying soon. He liked the idea of people calling Hermione Mrs. Potter. She would soon be his wife and they would soon be sharing the life they should have shared a long time ago. He watched the many Weasley children playing around and their parents chasing them and hopefully soon he'll be chasing after his own kid.

* * *

A year later, Harry was driving his flying BMW with his wife and baby girl Hazel, She was named so because of her Hazel brown eyes that she got from her mom. They were on their way to their home in Godric's Hallow from Draco's youngest son's birthday party who was actually his godson. Harry was getting sleepy so he turned up the Radio. The familiar tune was playing, the song they were listening to when he proposed to Hermione.

"Harry, do you remember this song?" Hermione asked as she looked at her husband intently.

"Of course I do. How can I forget," he sighed and he stared at her and he held her face up and kissed her. Little Hazel stirred in her mother's arms.

"She's so beautiful," Hermione said.

"Just like her mom," he said and Harry kissed Hermione again.

The song was playing as they drove home. Harry got all that he needed and they were both by his side on his passenger seat. He was the luckiest wizard in the planet.

And I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat

Oh and I can't keep my eyes on the road

Knowing that she's inches from me

And I've got all that I need

Right here in the passenger seat

THE END

[n/a: Hope you liked it!!! Love the song a lot so I thought, I had to make a story. 


End file.
